Quimera
by beck45
Summary: la linea entre la real y lo ilusiorio ya es dificil de distinguir, sobre todo si tu mente no esta muy bien, intercambiar palabras con los muertos no es normal o por lo menos obito se cuestiona esto mientras tiene un pequeño encuentro con alguien del pasado


El suave viento hacia que las hojas de los árboles se levantasen del suelo en una suave danza— **Efímera**—susurre para mí, todo la belleza en este mundo es efímera no importa cuánto intentes retenerla entre tus manos, igual que el agua se escurrirá por entre tus dedos.  
Mire a mi alrededor, en busca de alguien que vendiera algo caliente, el día se había enfriado drásticamente, probablemente comenzaría a llover y no había llevado paraguas, chasque mi lengua, era una molestia todo esto.

—**Es mi culpa por no preverlo**— comencé a caminar entre los puestos de aquel poblado, aun en busca de algo caliente que tomar y si podía escoger esperaba encontrar donde vendieran sake.

Camine un rato más, la calle era grande y facilitaba el tránsito, había puesto de comida, de hecho el ambiente estaba lleno de diferentes olores, comida azada, frita o simplemente estofados, respire profundo, dejándome llevar por todos esos aromas.

Revise de nuevo la calle y encontré afortunadamente un establecimiento con poco gente, sinceramente no me gustaba estar apretujado entre muchas personas, comencé a caminar con paso seguro y tranquilo, no debía demostrar mi ansiedad, no era propio de mi persona.  
Entre al local y con voz calmada pedí una mesa y claro lo que había estado esperando un poco de sake, pedí una comida sencilla que consistía en un filete y un poco de ensalada, no contaba con mucho tiempo, así que debía apresurarme, seguro que se molesta si llego tarde.

La comida estaba muy buena, sonreí un poco, ya estaba todo mejor aunque seguía haciendo frio, pague la cuenta y saque mi gabardina, era un fastidio usarla pero lo era más tener frio.

Camine de nueva cuenta por la calle, como estaba atardeciendo algunas puestos comenzaban a cerrar, las personas se distribuían por las calles aledañas, los niños comenzaban a correr con rumbo a sus casas y algunas luces comenzaban a encenderse, esto me trajo un vago sentimiento de nostalgia.

Tal vez, si hubiera tenido fe en las esperanzas de mi antiguo amigo, o si no fuera la clase de persona que era— **Tal vez sí, no hubiera leído la tablilla de nuestro clan**— no pude hacer otra cosa que suspirar y quitarme esas ideas de la cabeza, yo no me arrepentía de las cosas, mucho más cuando el tiempo ya había corrido tanto como ahora.

Mientras divagaba en el pasado no me percate muy bien de que estaba en el lugar al que debía llegar, su voz, con cierto tono de molestia me hizo mirarle—** ¿uh?**— solo eso atine a decir, tu seño se frunció cuando solté aquel sonido, muestra clara de que no le había prestado atención.

—**Eres muy molesto**— me dijo un poco irritado, sinceramente solo me daba un poco de risa, no había sido intencional ignorarlo—**Te molestas demasiado, es todo**— su mirada se tornó, neutral, cuanto había cambiado desde que lo conocí, en parte era mi culpa, mis ideas y su sufrimiento se habían mezclado bien.

Tal vez demasiado—**bueno ¿a qué me has traído hoy?** — musite de manera cansada, una discusión o una pelea no era algo que quisiera en ese momento, le mire con atención, entonces comenzó a darme los por mayores de cómo iba el plan —**así que han salido algunas problemas**— le miro, con una expresión burlona y mi voz demostró esto también— **se supone que eres lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerte cargo**— simplemente, me miro indiferente, ya sabía que era su forma de mostrar enojo.

—**Sí, crees que puedes hacer algo, deja de esconderte y hazlo**—me miro serenamente, — **¡ha!, ya sé porque**—su mirada no vacilo ni un poco— **es porque eres solo un fantasma, verdad** —debía admitir que eso era un golpe bajo, utilizaba mis palabras contra mí, ah la inocencia que se perdió hace tanto tiempo, era extraño como me hacía sentir orgulloso e irritado al mismo tiempo.

Me acerqué a él con paso lento, sin vacilar, con una sonrisa tenue en mi rostro, toque su barbilla con mis dedos deslizándolos suavemente— **¿eso no te hace patético entonces? Obito**— pronuncie su nombre lentamente, mi intención era obvia, retrocedió unos centímetros apenas antes de que lo sujetara de su gabardina con nubes rojas— **tu eres solo una extensión de mi sueño, eres un recuerdo pasado así como yo**—reí extasiado por su expresión, era difícil que demostrara algo.

Pero aquella molestia ya no podía ser escondida por más tiempo, abrió su boca para decir algo pero nada salió, me acerque de nuevo a él, su cuerpo y el mío estaban a milímetros de tocarse, susurre a su oído— **sé que no me temes**—me relamí los labios—**sabes que no te matare, porque te necesito**— musite despacio.

—**Aunque creas que no me necesitas y que será fácil desacerté de mi**—reí, lo admitía esto era divertido, me ataco con un kunai, era inservible, y ambos lo sabíamos simplemente era una advertencia en mi contra—**No eres mi aliado**— su tono resentido, hizo eco en mí.

—**Lo sé**— le mire desafiante—** pero no puedes desacerté de mí, ni ahora, ni nunca**–reí, jale su ropa y lamí sus labios— **lo sabes ¿no?** —Lo arroje al piso, y saque de entre sus ropas aquella mascara de color naranja, botándola a un lado de él, le quite el kunai de su mano y lo enterré en ella— **Por qué aunque soy un auténtico fantasma, no puedes dejar de anhelarme a tu lado, porque… ahora mismo sueñas conmigo**— solté una risa leve, mientras la tonalidad roja de mis ojos se posaba sobre aquel hombre, porque ya no podía llamarle chico.

Enfadado, le mire, maldito eso pensaba, le arrebate el kunai ya lo tenía de nuevo atine a encestarle un golpe, pero su imagen se desvaneció lentamente frente a mí, mire el kunai sin sangre, mordí mi labio y me levante—**tal vez sea verdad**—recogí mi mascara —**tal vez no pueda deshacerme de ti**—reí sin restricciones—** ya no soy nadie, ya no hay nada y lo sabes ¿acaso estas confirmando algo? Que haga tus deseos Madara**—arroje el kunai y se ensarto en un árbol— e**stas muerto ya, y aun así tu poder perdura… sobre todos**—cerré los ojos manteniendo la calma— **inclusive sobre mí**—solté un grito enojado— **te odio, Madara, te odio**— Sabía que no me escucharía nadie, los muertos no oyen y tú tampoco— **solo eres una ilusión mía, el deseo de completar aquello que ambos perdimos**—lo sabía, aquel hombre de cabello largo negro, piel blanca, que estaba frente a mí, realmente no había estado ahí, ya que mi mascara estaba intacta y mi ropa sin una mancha de polvo—**Aun muerto… solo quería…**—me puse la máscara ante una presencia conocida.

—**Tobi Idiota**— musito aquel hombre de cabello largo y rubio, retome mi calma y mi papel de bufón— **lo siento Deidara sempai, creí a ver visto a alguien por aquí**—rei tontamente, aunque me regañaba no escuchaba, la sensación de soledad estaba ahí, "te odio, Madara" porque a pesar de ser tan cruel, eres el único que comprende mi perdida y la ilusión de poder recuperarlo.


End file.
